


a cruel realidade

by emeoonbird



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Drama, F/F, Gen, Implied Relationships, Katara Is A Hunter, Pre-Relationship, Tragedy, Yue Is A Demon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird
Summary: Katara descobre algo sobre Yue e elas acabam discutindo, no lugar e hora errada.
Relationships: Katara/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	a cruel realidade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atlaworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlaworld/gifts), [Laverxna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laverxna/gifts).



> uuh,,, surpresa??
> 
> nesse cupidin secreto acabei pegando você laverna, a
> 
> espero que você goste da fic, tentei escrever sobrenatural mas não sei se é desse tipo que você gosta, a

“Sabia que não deveria confiar em você!” O tom de voz de Katara deixava evidente toda a raiva que sentia acumulada em seu peito, aquecendo-a de forma incômoda, clamando para sair de seu corpo. No entanto, eram seus olhos que brilhavam, mostrando o quanto sentia-se traída naquele momento, as lágrimas acumuladas faltando pouco para cair. “Afinal, não é sem razão que sua _laia_ nunca foi nem será confiada quando sabem o que _vocês_ são.”

Já de contramão a expressão livre de sentimentos, quase próxima ao tédio que Yue vestia era até anti-climática. O máximo que a albina fez foi inclinar a cabeça para o lado antes de dizer:

“Quando fizemos o acordo foi algo mutual. Não entendo o _porquê_ agora você está criando problemas com minha _espécie._ Seu… _surto_ é sem sentido.” A forma clara e tranquila que havia usado ao falar não chegava a ser compartilhada pelo seu olhar, que transmitia uma aura gélida e apática.

Katara soltou uma risada debochada curta antes de cruzar os braços.

“Então eu estar furiosa por _você_ ser a razão que _vampiros_ existem, criaturas essas que só me trouxeram problemas _e_ às quais devo exterminar, é sem sentido?” Ela retrucou de forma agitada. Quando uma lágrima desceu sobre sua bochecha, a jovem logo tratou de passar os dedos ali para impedir que caísse — não que isso a tenha deixado menos vulnerável.

Seus sentimentos ainda estavam bagunçados. Raiva e traição eram o que mais sentia, no entanto ela sabia que em algum lugar ali em seu peito também havia tristeza. Tinha encontrado algo em Yue que não pensava que iria e agora não sabia mais como lidar com a situação. Tudo tinha ficado tão caótico desde que seu pai a proibiu de virar uma caçadora…

“ _Ah_ , então foi essa a história que te contaram?” O brilho que apareceu nos olhos azulados do ser a sua frente poderia ser comparado com o ódio que flamejava dentro do peito de Katara. Ainda assim, Yue estava longe de parecer fora de controle.

Diante a pergunta, a humana apenas franziu as sobrancelhas, deixando a confusão tomar alguns traços de sua expressão que não estavam fortemente dominados pela raiva.

“O que quer dizer com isso?”

“Que não te contaram _toda_ a verdade.” Yue retrucou. Embora sua voz ainda tivesse um tom contido, dava para perceber traços de desgosto nela. Ou talvez fosse o nariz enrugado que desse essa sensação, era difícil de dizer.

Katara cruzou os braços, no entanto, questionou mesmo assim:

“E qual seria a _verdade_?”

Um pequeno momento de silêncio se passou entre elas, com apenas o barulho das folhas das árvores sendo movimentadas pelo vento e de alguns pássaros cantando por ali perto, sendo o som que chegava nos ouvidos delas.

“Eu criei sim os primeiros imortais.” Yue respondeu, sua voz ganhando um tom levemente melancólico embora imperceptível para qualquer um que não a conhecesse. “Mas eles não eram esses _monstros_ que são agora. Não, eles eram meus servos.”

A humana franziu suas sobrancelhas castanhas, confusa com o que o ser a sua frente estava querendo dizer exatamente. Suas mãos ainda estavam fechadas em volta de sua roupa, segurando fortemente o tecido de algodão que usava para não interromper a história tentando agredí-la.

“Criei eles para me servirem e ajudarem em minhas tarefas. Foi quando ainda era reconhecida como a _princesa gélida demoníaca_ … Eles se alimentavam de sangue _animal,_ dos que normalmente são usados para a cerimônia de invocação. Eram completamente inofensivos aos humanos se os colocassem numa cadeia alimentar.” Os olhos cristalinos de Yue continham uma certa luz difícil de decifrar. Estava nítido que era algum tipo de _emoção_ que sentia pelos seres que criara, no entanto era complicado de dizer qual era.

“Meus superiores não gostaram que eu estivesse formando um ‘exército’, então sussurraram aos humanos que eles eram perigosos — quando eram apenas meus ajudantes em _seduzí-los_ para o submundo.” A voz calma e tranquila de Yue agora trazia um leve arrepio à Katara. A humana sentia que a outra não estava nada satisfeita com o que tinha ocorrido na época e continuava guardando algum tipo de rancor de quem quer que tivesse jogado suas… criações contra os mortais.

"Não demorou muito para eles começarem a serem caçados. Pouco depois não mais conseguiam evitar de não lutarem contra isso. Acho que já sabe o que aconteceu quando eles mataram o primeiro humano.” A demônia comentou, dando um suspiro controlado. Suas pálpebras se fecharam por um momento, provavelmente relembrando o que tinha acontecido no dia.

“Eles provaram o sangue e descobriram uma nova fonte de alimentação?” O sarcasmo era óbvio na voz de Katara. Porém toda a raiva que sentia do ser a sua frente já não era mais tão potente quanto as queimadas de uma floresta.

Yue abriu os olhos e franziu as sobrancelhas, parecendo distraída. Ainda assim, sua voz continuava sobrenaturalmente tranquila quando disse:

“Sim, eles acharam sua nova droga.”

“Como?” Katara a questionou, um pouco indignada.

“Você me ouviu.” A outra a retrucou, entrelaçando os dedos das mãos. Parecia uma nobre mortal prestes a dar um sermão num servo. “Minhas criações não eram capacitadas para aguentar o sangue humano. Vocês… modificam demais o próprio sistema, tem muita _coisa_ correndo por suas veias junto com ele. Por isso que a maioria age de forma irracional depois que o toma, ficando completamente obcecado com isso.”

Os batimentos cardíacos de Katara de repente estavam em seu ouvido, num som tão alto que ela não tinha ideia de como a floresta parecia tão pacífica.

Ela se lembrava claramente que o vampiro que tinha matado sua mãe não parecia ser nem um pouco inteligente. Isso significava que claramente já deveria estar se alimentando apenas de sangue humano já fazia um bom tempo. Ainda sim, Katara também lembrava que a vampira que tinha tentado matar sua família era completamente lúcida.

De repente ela tinha mais perguntas do que respostas e sua raiva já não era mais importante. Katara ainda precisava descobrir sobre o paradeiro _daquela_ vampira e seus planos. Ela tinha que—

A próxima coisa que a caçadora percebeu foi que o vento estava muito forte, fazendo seus cabelos castanhos baterem em seu rosto, a impedindo de ver por alguns segundos. Quando ela conseguiu tirar os fios de sua face, percebeu que Yue não estava mais à sua frente.

Katara sentiu seu estômago ficar gelado, porém, ao se virar, tudo o que viu foi a demônia segurando o pescoço de alguém. Ao ver que o ser estava batalhando para respirar, a boca aberta deixando uns pingos de saliva cair nas mãos de Yue, ela sentiu-se quente de vergonha e humilhação.

Tinha se distraído tanto com a sua descoberta que esqueceu completamente que estava no meio de uma missão. Ela retirou sua adaga enfeitiçada da bainha que estava escondida em sua bota e andou até o vampiro que estava lutando contra o aperto em seu pescoço.

O olhar sombrio que Yue tinha em seu rosto deixava claro que ela era poderosa o suficiente para já ter o matado. No entanto, ela apenas ajeitou a forma que segurava o ser, o imobilizando para que Katara o perfurasse com a lâmina de bronze.

Foi uma morte rápida e eficaz, e tão logo o vampiro parou de se mexer e seus olhos perderam o brilho, a demônia o largou no chão onde se decompôs tão rápido que parecia que ela estava segurando apenas poeira.

“A gente termina essa conversa depois.” Katara disse, lançando um olhar cheio de significados para a outra. “No momento a gente tem outras coisas mais importantes para fazer.”

Yue apenas esticou seus lábios em um sorriso sereno, assentindo para sua humana.

“Como você desejar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eu gostaria de agradecer a city_flames pela betagem e ao StrausSilver pela ajudinha a desenvolver esta história!! Muito obrigado mesmo gente, vocês me ajudaram bastante 💞💞
> 
> fiquei muito feliz ao pegar a laverna como cupido secreto!! tipo, eu já gosto bastante de você então fazer a fic foi tranquilo, de certa forma, o problema mesmo foi a falta de intimidade então não sei se você vai gostar do que fiz 👉👈  
> enfim, fiz com carinho e muito amor essa yutera pra você nene 💞


End file.
